my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is the chronological timeline of events that occur in the My Little Universe Franchise. Eons ago Era 1 *The Diamonds (White Diamond and Blue Diamond) are created, and started the foundations for Homeworld. **Orthix was planned to be the original Homeworld, but due to complications and the native atmosphere forced Gemkind away. *Upon orders of The Diamond Authority, Gems begin to establish colonies, including Aredox, in order to expand their empire. **One Gem colony located on a small moon started to become established, but due to it being too efficient, it became closed. A Topaz, "Terra", was left behind on the planet as other Gems left. Blue Diamond had a rescue team find her and take her to a new colony. **Aredox becomes a colony run by Agates, as there were too many colonies for just the Diamonds to keep track of. ***Holly Blue Agate becomes in charge of Aredox. *Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi were living in harsh conditions and little harmony with eachother. **A mysterious winter storm starts to spread throughout the land, forcing the rulers to find a new land. They find a land at the same time and start to fight, causing the Windigo to conjure another storm. The leaders freeze, but their subordinates starts to become friends, summoning the Fire of Friendship and banishing the Windigo. Equestria is founded. *Padparadscha, the Rutile Twins, and Fluorite form the Off-Colors, and went into hiding within the Supreme Kindergarten to avoid being shattered for being defective. *The White Diamond Space Station is being built. *Discord is born. Over 6,000 years ago *Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Bismuth are created either on Homeworld or on another Gem colony. *Blue Diamond leaves the Abandoned Gem Settlement after many Gems were driven away and/or killed. *Heiligdom was found by Homeworld, but colonization was canceled thanks in part to Pink Diamond and Sapphire, describing the planet as too special. It's hinted that the K-Bora might've drove them out as well. *Pink Diamond receives her first Pearl. *Earth is discovered by Gem kind, and becomes a colony owned by Pink Diamond. **Spinel is left behind in Pink Diamond's Garden shortly after Pink receives her colony. **Various Gem locations (The Lunar Sea Spire, Sky Arena, the Time Temple, theEarth Moon Base) were being built. The Human Zoo is put in production. *Rainbow Quartz is created for the first time, becoming the first "multi-Gem fusion". *Kyra challenges the Diamonds in a duel, defeating Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond. Yellow never showed, believing it to be a waste of time. *Celestia and Luna are born. *Rhodonite is replaced, and she joins the Off-Colors. 6,000 - 5,000 years ago *Bismuth and her group stumble upon Equus, and under orders of Yellow Diamond, start building on it (notably the Blue Diamond Ruins) and exploring areas such as Yakyakastan, Griffonstone, and Neippon, before the Diamonds decide to give up on it, labeling Equus as "too inefficient". *Discord takes over Equestria, turning the land into disharmony and chaos. *After her defiance to the authority, White Diamond locates Pink Diamond, and "shatters" her. She alters the memories of Eyeball and Lapis Lazuli to believe Rose Quartz killed her. Pink Diamond takes on the identity of Rose Quartz. **The Crystal Gems is first established. **Lapis informed this to Blue Diamond, but tells her that Pink was "missing". 'Gem War' begins *Blue Diamond arrives to Earth to investigate the colony, only to be attacked by Rose and Pearl. **Ruby and Sapphire fuse for the first time, and when they decide to stay fused, they joined Rose and Pearl, forming the group Crystal Gems. This inspires White Diamond to begin her Gem Hybrids project. ***Humans and Ponies start being captured and taken to the Human Zoo. ***Pearlis and Flint are made. ***Spinel is found by White Diamond, and taken in for experimentation. *Bismuth is convinced to join the Rebellion, and becomes the Crystal Gem's blacksmith, creating all the weapons for the team. **She convinces Fulgurite to rebel. She doesn't do much though, and gets imprisoned in The Geode. *Homeworld made more Kindergartens on Earth to create more soldiers to fight the Crystal Gems, as the Beta Kindergarten was described as a "rush job". **Jasper is made. *The Cluster starts to be created. *Upon hearing Jade going to be replaced, Flint decides to leave Homeworld with her and Diopside. Diopside was punished and suffered Corruption. *During one of the fights, Lapis returns to Earth just to get poofed by Bismuth, and ended up trapped within Her Mirror. *Bismuth is poofed. *Celestia and Luna find the Elements of Harmony and defeat Discord, restoring order to Equestria and becoming its rulers. The Castle of the Two Sisters is built. *A Gem captain makes a video reports, saying that Gems can no longer be made on Earth and that Homeworld doesn't know what to do with it at this point. *During the fight of the Strawberry Battlefield, the diamonds called for a full evacuation and released the Corruption Light, corrupting any and all Gems that remained on Earth with the exception of Garnet, Pearl, Rose, and Emerald. 5,000 - present Era 2 *The Peridot Colony was signed to be harvested, but they fled and found home on Farid. *Amethyst and Peridot are made: Amethyst from the Prime Kindergarten, and Peridot on another Gem colony. *The Crystal Gems begin to collect and hunt Corrupted Gems on Earth. *Emerald starts to appreciate Earth and its life. *Lucid begin to effect ponies and other creatures, and making them fall into a hibernation state. Celestia and Luna found him in the Frozen north, and banished him to the Realm of Limbo. *Approximately 4,750 years ago, the Jungle Moon went through a mass extinction event, which Sapphires predicted would wipe out life on the moon in the next hundreds of years. Life continued living afterwards however. *Peridot becomes a space traveler for homeworld, and has found about 300 planets; 57 lava planets, 45 ice giants, 43 Ocean planets, 10 Iron planets, 67 terrestrial planets, 39 dwarf planets, and 31 habitable planets - Earth and the Jungle Moon included. *An unknown assailant threatens Blue Diamond, and she makes a video message just prior to her leave, saying the situation has become critical. *The first Everstorm passes through Equus, birthing both the Ursa Major, and a shadowy creature known as the Umbra. *Sombra takes over the Crystal Empire. *Leviathan takes over the sea, and attempts to take over the land, but is stopped and locked away by Starswirl the Bearded. *The Dazzlings were defeated and transferred from Equus to Earth by the Pillars of Equestria, being turned into Humans. *Stygian transforms into the Pony of Shadows. The Pillars of Equestria fight him, and locked him and themselves inside Limbo over a thousand years ago. *Onyx and Tiger's Eye were made 1,100 years ago; Onyx being recruited by White Diamond, and Tiger's Eye joining the Off-Colors for being defective herself. *Celestia and Luna confront Sombra, and banish him into the Icy north. Sombra's curse left on the Crystal Empire upon his defeat made the empire disappear completely. *Beach City is established. *Amethyst is found by the Crystal Gems and she joins. **Seventy years after recruitment, Amethyst discovers their involvement in war, and is told of the Gem War for the first time. *About 1,000 years ago, Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon, destroying the Castle of the Two Sisters in her rampage, and forcing Celestia to banish her to the moon. *Rose Quartz meets Greg Universe. **Steven Universe is born. *Rainbow performs the Sonic Rainboom during a Cloudsdale race, which earns her and her friends their cutie marks at the exact same time. **The time where Starlight Glimmer attempts to change the past. *Sombra returns, and is defeated again by Twilight and her friends. *Lord Akira is transformed into the Umakumo by Junsui. Junsui takes the throne of Neippon. *Flint and Jade arrive in Equus, outside of the Crystal Empire one year prior. *Steven Universe goes on his first mission. *The Centipeedle is captured. *Twilight, born a Unicorn, becomes a Alicorn. 'Year One' Season 1 *The Plunder Vines emerge and reek havoc on Ponyville. During this, Discord sends some to Rose Fountain by impulse, and causes overgrowth in the garden. The Mane Six are transported by the Plunder Vines to Earth. Equus and Earth connect for the first time. Summer *Lapis Lazuli is freed from her mirror thanks to Steven Universe. *Fulgurite escapes her Geode. Both her and Lapis become Crystal Gems at the same time. *Peridot returns to Earth as apart of maintenance check, and to check on The Cluster's progress. Is watched by Rainbow Dash, and plants Star Quartz into the Prime Kindergarten. Semi-successful. **Connie runs away, and finds the Mirror Pool. Connie II is born. *Sombra returns for the second time and goes to Earth. **Steven becomes corrupted. **Peridot becomes trapped on Earth. *Tirek escapes Tartarus, Jasper comes to Earth, and Nightmare Moon returns. **Jasper is struck down and captured by Sombra. **Nightmare Moon is defeated when Tirek sucked her power away, along with Celestia. **Sombra was defeated when Peridot destroyed his horn. **Tirek is defeated. He and Sombra are banished back to Tartarus. *Steven is healed by Nephrite. Season 2 Autumn *Jasper and Peridot stay with the Crystal Gems, having nowhere else to go and no way to return home. Star Quartz first emerges. *Diopside is released and healed of Corruption by Nephrite. *''My Little Universe: Mindwarp'' - Lucid puts Steven into a hibernation state, trapping him in the realm of dreams. The Crystal Gems manage to rescue him. *Garnet gets a vision of Earth and Homeworld in peace. Starts mission to go to Homeworld, and team begins building the Galactic Ray. **Star Quartz finds Peridot, and is allowed to stay by Garnet. **Kyra finds the Crystal Gems at the Strawberry Battlefield, and later joins them. **Peridot and Connie are put under training. Winter *On completing the Galactic Ray, the Crystal Gems and Mane Six leave Earth. They arrive to Homeworld and are welcome within the Blue Diamond City by Blue Diamond herself. **Kyra convinces Discord to take him to Homeworld, and Emerald goes with him. *Sapphire, Lapis, and Rarity investigate the Abandoned Gem Settlement. *Jasper and Rupee begin their duel. Kyra arrives during the duel and presumably shatters Rupee, and attacks Yellow Diamond, before the Crystal Gems drive him away. *The Osicone emerges. shatters numerous Gems and poofs Yellow Diamond before being stopped by the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems are seen as heroes of Homeworld. Jasper and Peridot join the Crystal Gems, and Homeworld and Earth are on better terms. Season 3 Spring *The Mane Six and Crystal Gems arrive in the Kirin Empire. They manage to dethrone Junsui after discovering the truth behind the Umakumo. *Discord, Celestia, and Blue Diamond begin building Warp Pads to connect their worlds together. Is complete by the end of spring. **A Salamander Monster appears nearby Ponyville. **Velvet Sugar is brought to Beach City. **Blue Diamond visits the Grand Galloping Gala. 'Year Two' Season 4 Summer *Stevonnie is first created on the one-year anniversary of Lapis Lazuli's welcoming to the team. *Rubidot is made for the first time. *Zappy escapes Homeworld and ends up in Ponyville. It is brought back to Homeworld not long after. *The Ruby Squad arrive to Earth and investigate the activity of the Tunguska Gem Facility, finding the Nuckelavee Monster. *Kyra reclaims his throne as the king of Darastrix from Porath. Smoky Quartz is made for the first time. *Steven goes on first solo-mission. **Gems catch the "Gem Cold" from Quetzalcoatl's feather. They are healed after the remaining Gems retrieve the Healing Crystal from the Uktena. Autumn *The Crystal Gems and Mane Six follow an Earth and Equestrian Coelacanth to the Blue Diamond Ruins, discovering the first Warp Pads on Equus. *Jasper and Pearl go to Las Pegasus. Jasper earns her Cutie Mark during the trip, becoming the first Gem to have a Cutie Mark. *During a storm brought on by a Thunderbird, Peridot discovers her Metal powers. she earns her Cutie Mark. *Connie II is held captive by Starlight Glimmer **She gets a message to the Mane Six, and they drive Starlight away from her town, rescuing Connie II and giving the cutie marks back to the residents. *Bismuth is freed from her bubble, which was inside Lion's mane. Winter *Yellow Pearl first visits Earth. *The Gems attend Hearth's Warming in Canterlot. *As The Blue Light effects Beach City, and the Remorhaz arrives, Sapphire is taken captive by White Diamond. *White Diamond arrives to Homeworld, and the Crystal Gems infiltrate the White Diamond Space Station to rescue her. **Malachite is formed for the first time, albeit forced. **Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond find out the true fate of Pink Diamond. *''My Little Universe: Anarchy'' - The Ruby Squad is captured by Aredox Agates on a mission to the V System. Navy manages to escape and lands in Equus. The Crystal Gems go to Aredox, and manage to break out the Ruby Squad, Cloud Dancer, and Razor along with a few others. Season 5 Spring - Summer *Yellow Diamond warns the Crystal Gems about the Cluster. Progress on the Gem Drill begins. **Amethyst and Steven were sent off on hunting missions to avoid finding out about the Cluster. **Pearls is punished for nearly destroying the drill under the influence of the Gem Mask. **Blue Diamond secretly arrives to Earth. Amethyst, Steven, Connie, and the Mane Six discover about the Cluster after talking to her. *The Gem Drill is complete, and Pearl and Peridot go after the Cluster. Earthstone fights Malachite on Mask Island and save Lapis and Jasper. The Cluster is bubbled. 'Year Three' *Grootslang starts capturing Gems within Beach City, including Jasper and Blue Diamond, triggering the Crystal Gems' trial on Homeworld. *Acid and Cyanide trigger the Beach City Flooding. *Grootslang is defeated, and Ammie is formed for the first time. Season 6 Late Winter *The Off-Colors are discovered by the Crystal Gems. They move from the Supreme Kindergarten to the Barn House. *Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl stay with the Crystal Gems for a while, as requested by their diamonds. Spring *The Off-Colors first visit Equestria during Winter Wrap-Up. *Solitaire attacks Canterlot. Is regained his sight by Celestia and Luna. 'Year Four' Summer *Harmony Day is created. *The Tantabus escapes from Luna's control, and almost escapes to the real world. *Lapis and Pearl meet up on Brooding Hill. Spinel forms for the first time. *Jade goes to Homeworld for the first time since leaving with Flint (It is confirmed by the writer that it's been three years since she joined the crystal gems). *An Alien sent by White Diamond arrives, breaking Connie's arm. Discovering she's now Half-Gem due to her fusions as Stevonnie and Ammie. She leaves her home soon after this. *White Diamond captures the Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, the Mane Six, Melanite, Aquamarine, Topaz, the Ruby Squad, and Starlight Glimmer. **The Crystal Temple is almost completely removed by White Diamond soldiers under her order. **Beach City is brainwashed into forgetting everything involved with the Crystal Gems, with the exception of Spike, the Rutile Twins, and Lars Barriga. Memories regained after they activate Blue Diamond's Gem Object. **During rescue, the White Diamond Space Station loses power, releasing all the Earth Corrupted Gems currently captured onto the ship. Season 7 *The Crystal Gems, Mane Six, Off-Colors, and numerous others became stranded on the Jungle Moon. They remained there for a full day before Blue Diamond arrived and rescued them. Autumn *The teams split up: Flint, Jade, Star Quartz, Bismuth, Diopside, Topaz, and Onyx returned to the White Diamond Space Station. The rest went back to Earth. **"Team B" rescued the Zooman left behind in the Zoo, alongside Pearl and Aquamarine, A thin Jasper, Carnelian, and Concrete. The Zooman are dropped off at Mask Island, Jasper, Carnelian, and Conrete returned to Homeworld, and the rest returned to Beach City. *Torch stepped down as Dragon Lord. Ember becomes new Dragon Lord of the Dragon Lands. *The Tindalos first emerge from their "Homeland", appearing in Equus. They appear on Earth, and attack Beach City. *White Diamond creates and uses a specialized Gem Destabilizer on herself, forcefully altering herself in order to "be better". Winter *Pearl revealed the truth behind Pink Diamond to Stevonnie. Garnet overheard, and most of the Crystal Gems split after learning the truth of Pink Diamond. **Flint left the team. **Fulgurite was captured by Chrysalis during this time, but manages to escape. *Ruby and Steven are captured by Chrysalis. Thorax and Pharynx replace them. *Pillars of Equestria return, alongside the Pony of Shadows. Windigo Snowstorm occurs in Prime Kindergarten because of this. **A Warp Pad inside Chrysalis's palace is complete, giving them access to Earth. They soon leave and begin gathering weapons to fight against Canterlot with. Chrysalis is defeated by Windigo. *Huge battle occurs between "Harmony Gems", Changelings, Tindalos, and Windigo. Tindalos and Changelings forced to flee, and Pony of Shadows is defeated. **The Crystal Gems change their name to the Harmony Gems. *Ruby proposes to Sapphire after the fight. First ever Gem Wedding in history takes place a week after fight. 'Year Five' My Little Universe: Supernova Summer *Celebrate five-year anniversary since first ever meeting. *Everstorm passes through both Equus and Earth: **Celestia and Luna no longer control the Sun and Moon in Equestria. Equestria torn apart by Parasprites, and left in ruin. ***Marks Celestia's death. **Dazzlings attempt to take over Beach City, but driven away. **Leviathan escapes her prison. *Twilight Sparkle becomes ruler of Equestria. Season 8 Autumn *White Diamond returns to Homeworld, and nearly destroys it to takeover Homeworld again. *Steven, Connie, Lapis, Pearl, Peridot, and Bismuth arrive in Pink Diamond's Gem warship. All Diamonds decide to leave on a vacation. **They arrive in Heiligdom. **They arrive in Farid. Peridot reunites with the rest of her cut. **They crash-land onto Orthix. White Diamond ultimately changes her ways. *Grogar, hearing of Celestia's death, first attacks Canterlot. Is driven away thanks to Spike's presence. Starts invading Homeworld soon after, stealing Harvested Gems. *Diamond Authority return to Homeworld. Era 3 *Era 3 officially announced by Diamond Authority. First Era 3 Festival occurs soon after announcement as celebration. *Grogar officially reveals himself on the third day of Era 3 Festival, ultimately takes over the Diamond Palace. **Twilight Sparkle is captured. **The Diamond Royal Court, and Connie become corrupted by Grogar's magic. *The Harmony Gems train, and eventually return to Homeworld. Grogar's Army is driven out of Homeworld, but under Grogar's orders to leave. Twilight and Connie are rescued, but Steven leaves the team shortly after this, due to the end result of Stevonnie's duel with Grogar and being driven out of Beach City. My Little Universe II * Spinel arrives to Earth within the White Diamond Space Station, bringing all the Corrupted Gems back to Earth. Grogar attempts to Take over Beach City with Spinel's help. He gives up after being saved by Steven Universe himself. ** A huge portion of the Gems present (Amethyst, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Pearl, Peridot, Pink Diamond, Spinel, and Steven Universe) were reset by Spinel's Rejuvenator. Winter * Storm King attacks Canterlot without Grogar's aid. He is defeated shortly afterwards, presumed dead. Category:Timelines